


Маска

by Star_Trek_20XX



Series: 2017: драбблы G-PG-13 [18]
Category: Doom (2005), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 19:31:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11561844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Trek_20XX/pseuds/Star_Trek_20XX
Summary: Однажды он просто устает. Устает быть Джоном Гриммом, устает быть Жнецом. Просто устает быть.





	Маска

**Author's Note:**

> кроссовер с DOOM(2005), Евгенические войны съехали вперед лет на 50 (или Олдувай на те же 50 лет, только назад) в угоду авторскому замыслу ~~и нежной любви к хронологии~~

Однажды он просто устает. Устает быть Джоном Гриммом, устает быть Жнецом. Просто устает быть. Слишком много потеряно, слишком многого не вернуть. Даже его милая храбрая Сэм развеялась прахом по ветру, оставив после себя лишь воспоминания. Но и это было так давно, что уже отболело. _Все_ отболело.

Джон ходит среди людей неприкаянным призраком, подсматривает за их жизнью сквозь зашторенные окна и наблюдает с обочины за крахом их государств. На глазах Джона вспыхивают и угасают все новые и новые войны — в каких-то он участвует, от каких-то почти бежит. И так продолжается целую маленькую вечность, пока он, наконец, не оглядывается и не признается сам себе. Он _прячется_ среди людей, прячется от людей и самого себя — и все впустую. Даже если стереть всю информацию с носителей, исключить свою личность из системы, всегда останется собственная память. А память Джона Гримма слишком хороша после С24. 

Дар и проклятье.

Все в его жизни после Олдувая дар и проклятье. И он несет их в себе от года к году, от места к месту, всеми силами оберегая людей от тайн своей крови. А люди строят космические корабли и развязывают Третью Мировую, встречают инопланетян и исследуют космос, пока он чуть растеряно смотрит на кольцо, убирает оружие так далеко, как только может и отдает всего себя медицине. Сэм говорила, что когда-то он был в этом хорош. После Олдувая Сэм тоже кое-что говорила. Что никто не выжил, что все данные об экспериментах были уничтожены, что его жетоны на шее все равно, что неоновая вывеска среди ночи. Жетоны они переплавили в кольцо, что он и сейчас носит на мизинце не снимая, а через несколько лет начались Евгенические войны. Это было почти смешно и самую малость грустно. Хорошо, что Сэм этого уже не видела.

Джон Гримм — вечный скиталец в этом мире. Слишком чужой, слишком живучий, слишком неудобный. Он может назвать еще множество этих «слишком», но хватает и этих. В конце концов, он просто еще один смертельно усталый человек на обочине. Поэтому иногда он пьет: долго, много, со вкусом и полной самоотдачей своему занятию. Вот только не пьянеет. Разум не теряет яркости, мир остается четким, а дрянной алкоголь из ближайшего бара совсем не согревает — только жжет. Он пьет, не пьянея, а алкоголь жжет, не грея. Бывший ученый, бывший солдат, бывший человек — Джон стоит среди кишащего голодными крысами проулка и задыхается от невозможности собственной смерти. Он почти ненавидит свою жизнь, но все еще живет. Ради Сэм или ради чего-то еще — он уже и не помнит. Но однажды он просто замирает с очередной бутылкой в руке и не смеет шелохнуться, потому что среди грязи и смрада этих темных переулков, в его омерзительно трезвую после всего выпитого голову приходит идея — Джону Гримму не обязательно умирать, чтобы прекратить свое существование. Все оказывается так до смешного просто, что он не сдерживается и пара местных пьянчуг оборачивается на его безумный хохот. На дворе стоит теплый, почти жаркий апрель, а глаза слепит яркое джорджийское солнце.

Следующие месяцы он тратит на создание нового образа, своей идеальной Маски, способной раз и навсегда уничтожить прежнего его. Шаг за шагом осторожными движениями он создает ее, точно Пигмалион Галатею. Он стирает отовсюду последние сохранившиеся упоминания о прошлом себе, колесит по штату, ходит среди людей, по крупицам создавая свою новую легенду, прорабатывая каждую эмоцию, каждое движение. Шаг за шагом Джон Гримм отходит в тень, уступая свое место созданному образу. Маска еще по-детски неуклюжа, очаровательно эмоциональна и так привязчива к людям. Она точно новорожденное дитя, готова любить весь этот мир, во всем многообразии, во всех его проявлениях. Джон так уже не умеет — давным-давно разучился — вот только и по-настоящему возненавидеть не смог. Поэтому вся эта странная недоненависть к миру — то немногое, что можно оставить Маске, по мнению Джона. Уж лучше ворчливый циник, чем нежная барышня.

Маска с каждым днем становится все крепче, ее шаги в новом мире становятся все увереннее. Она врастает так глубоко, что, кажется, крепится к костям вместе с мышцами, но не этого ли он и хотел? Она становится живее с каждым днем, избавляется от наигранности и фальши, впитывает его опыт, вытаскивает на поверхность уже давно забытые чувства и черты, скрывая под собой его-настоящего, его-прошлого. Сначала уходят кошмары, потом исчезает из-под подушки последний острый кинжал, следом за ним антикварный медицинский скальпель. Реакция замедляется, окружающие перестают казаться пестрыми мишенями. Капля за каплей, он забывает и забывается. Джон засыпает, искаженный до неузнавания Пигмалион отдает остатки своей жизненной силы Галатее, а та пьет ее, точно заправский вампир из старых земных сказок. Кажется, на самом деле все было совсем не так, но это уже не имеет никакого смысла. Единственно важно лишь то, что Маска наливается жизнью, обрастает подробностями, фактами, привычками, фобиями, а он стирает последние границы и засыпает. Засыпает окончательно, почти-вечным сном где-то внутри… и самую малость надеется никогда не проснуться.

За зашторенными окнами легкий январский мороз и кипенно-белый снег валит пушистыми хлопьями. В маленьком старинном камине догорают последние поленья. 

Джон Гримм засыпает в последний раз, а наутро глаза открывает уже Леонард Маккой.


End file.
